Calamity Billy
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Billy decides to dig deep into Grim's trunk and cause the Calamity?  Poor Grim will have to find the Bastion all because Billy wanted to get out of a test he never studied for...
1. Odd Item from the Trunk

Calamity Billy

Chapter 1: Odd Item from the Trunk

Billy knew he had to take a test that he'd certainly fail, in order for him to succeed he had to first go and beg for Grim's. Typically enough, Grim was enjoying his day reading the paper in the kitchen and having his morning coffee.

"Billy do you mind, I'm kind of busy" said Grim as he sipped his coffee.

"Grim, I got a huge history test that I need your scythe to help me make me smart" said Billy.

"There is no way I will ever lend you me scythe to you ever again" continued Grim.

"But school won't start for an entire hour, and the bus will be here any minute!" cried Billy.

"Sorry, but there is not going to ever be that chance for you, you'll just going to have to live with being stupid" laughed Grim.

Billy sighed as he headed off, then an idea hatched in his small tiny brain; why not get something from the Grim Reaper's own trusty trunk? That never failed Billy to find a device or an object he could use to bypass any problem that came his way. Billy immediately headed down toward the basement to find the Reaper's trunk.

"Grim's trunk!" laughed Billy.

At first the trunk seemed like it was closed quite tight, Billy did his best to try to open up the trunk.

"Come on, come on, open up you stupid trunk!" roared Billy.

Billy then noticed some tools his father left, Harold being the idiot he was just like his own son left them out in the open.

"Time to improvise!" laughed Billy.

Billy then started beating the trunk with the hammer, the hammer ended up breaking into tiny pieces, he then tried a saw to open it, it broke too, then he attempted to use a chainsaw, the chainsaw ended up making some odd noises then broke into tiny pieces.

"Ah nuts, I'll never get this stupid trunk open, and school's going to start and that stupid bus will be picking me up soon!" roared Billy.

In the fit of his tantrum, Billy slammed his fist on the trunk to which the trunk ended up opening right in front of Billy.

"About time!" laughed Billy.

Billy dived right into the trunk hoping to find the right kind of item to make him smart, or to at least bypass the entire test itself. As Billy continued to throughout all the magical items that came his way that were oddly helpful to him since he was too stupid to even know how to work them, he finally came across an odd bracelet of some sort.

"Wow, what the heck is this, it looks all shiny, I bet if I showed this off to the class, they may forget about taking that stupid test!" laughed Billy.

Then Billy noticed a red button on the bracelet, and a sign there as well that Grim had placed.

"Whatever you do, no one should press this button or an event known as the Calamity would indeed happen" said Billy "sounds like the kind of thing that'll get me out of this test!"

As Billy pressed the button, the bracelet shook, and suddenly the walls around Billy literally began to fall apart as if he were heading toward another dimension of some sort. Grim who was just noticing this happen rushed down toward the basement where Billy was.

"Billy what the heck did you do, you have revived the Calamity!" cried Grim.

"At least this will get me out of that test!" laughed Billy.

Grim indeed was quite angry with Billy, the Reaper was fuming with rage.

"Have you NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!" roared Grim as flames came up around the Reaper.

"I managed to skip a test that I didn't study for!" laughed Billy.

"NO!" roared Grim, "You have caused the end of the world!"

"But isn't this like the sixth or seventh time you told me that?" asked Billy.

"Yea, but this time not even me scythe can help fix the world that you broke" continued Grim.

"Why?" asked Billy.

"Look around you!" cried Grim as the two were floating in space, "We are only standing on solid ground floating in an infinite amount of space, the Reaper's scythe is no good here!"

"Oh boy, I get to practice my diving lessons!" laughed Billy.

Billy indeed jumped right off the cliff and landed right back on the ground quite hard.

"Hey, what gives!" cried Billy.

"Maybe you should try that again" laughed Grim who wanted to see Billy get hurt.

"Okay!" laughed Billy.

Billy leaped off from the cliff, only to land in the same spot he landed.

"I'm going to try it again!" roared Billy as he was trying to challenge that cliff.

Billy did the same thing for about five or ten times or so which ended up boring the Reaper.

"Alright I'm getting bored let's go see if anyone else survived this Calamity" said Grim.

"I hope I didn't make Mandy angry that she wouldn't be taking this test" said Grim.

Indeed the floors started to pop up and form the way for the two, as they headed for the main door, Billy opened it only to find a statue of Mandy.

"Grim, what did you do to Mandy!" roared Billy.

"Hey now, this isn't my work" replied Grim, "besides, I really wanted to do that to her!"

"Everyone has become a statue!" roared Billy.

"Hey losers!" roared Mindy as she was the only one on the bus who hadn't turned into a statue, "How come I am the one punish with all of these mindless losers here!"

"Great, we found a survivor, unfortunately it had to be her" sighed Grim.

"I bet you had to do something with this, you loser!" roared Mindy as she came out of the bus.

"I'm sorry Mindy, I'll fix it, I promise!" replied Billy.

"There is only one place we can fix it, and that place is known as the Bastion" continued Grim.


	2. More Survivors

Chapter 2: More Survivors

Although Grim intended to head to the Bastion, he felt there might be more survivors around than just him, Billy and Mindy. As the trio searched, they heard a cry from the house belonging to Irwin. Irwin had just woke up thinking he'll be late to school, but all he woke up to was a statue of his grandmother and his grandfather Dracula prepared to yell at him for oversleeping.

"Grand mama is a statue!" cried Irwin as he was in distress.

"That came from Irwin's!" said Billy.

"Great another loser survived this whatever it is" said Mindy.

"It's called the Calamity Mindy" replied Grim, "and it's all Billy's fault for starting it. We need to pick up as many survivors as we can and ship off to the Bastion."

As the trio rushed over to Irwin's place, they first found Irwin's father typically turned into a statue reading his newspaper. They headed upstairs to find Irwin in tears crying like a baby in his bed knowing that his grandmother and grandfather wouldn't be coming back.

"Grim how could you take them!" cried Irwin as he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I didn't do this you twit!" replied Grim, "Billy here caused what's known as the Calamity."

"What the heck is that yo?" asked Irwin who stopped sobbing for a moment.

"It's when the entire world around you starts to fall apart, and every last love one you ever knew is turned to stone forever" replied Grim, "the scythe has no way of changing it back."

"Wait a second, Mandy!" cried Irwin as he dashed right out of his room and out of his house.

As Irwin raced to find Mandy he found Mandy turned to stone trying to get Billy to go to the bus.

"This is perfect yo!" laughed Irwin.

"How the heck can this be perfect?" cried Grim.

"Mandy's a statue, that means I'll be able to worship her forever, and ever and ever!" laughed Irwin.

"But a minute ago you were crying that your grandparents were turned to stone, and your father and mother must be already stone too" added Grim.

"But having Mandy being turned to stone makes up for that yo, now she can't reject me" continued Irwin.

"I hate to agree with this loser here, but he makes a point, I can mock Mandy all I want and there'll be no consequences" added Mindy.

"But, what about your popularity?" asked Grim, "There'll be no one else here but me, Irwin and Billy, and we all know you hate to be around losers, especially if it's going to be forever."

"Then what the heck are we waiting for, I want to get out of this nightmare!" cried Mindy.

"There must be another survivor we can find" said Grim.

"At last!" roared a familiar voice with joy, "A garden that I can finally enjoy peacefully for the rest of my entire life!"

"General Skarr, that weird one eye guy survived!" laughed Billy.

Billy raced over to General Skarr's residence, Skarr was quite pleased not knowing what really caused the Calamity, he had setup the Endsville townsfolk as part of his garden. Often these townsfolk would be mocking Skarr for having a poor garden all because Billy was the one who ends up wrecking and destroying it.

"Ah yes, I could get use to this kind of lifestyle, how do you like that this is for all the time you mocked me!" roared Skarr at a statue of an old man who apparently didn't like Skarr before the Calamity.

"Wow, it's a statue place!" laughed Billy.

"What, how the heck did you survive this!" cried Skarr.

"I caused it!" laughed Billy.

"It figures, I knew this was too good to be true" sighed Skarr.

"But we can still have fun in your garden" said Billy.

Billy then jumped onboard a lawnmower and started to tear up Skarr's priceless roses.

"Stop it, stop it!" cried Skarr.

"And like you said, I can do this forever, and ever and ever, and ever, and ever!" laughed Billy as he tore through more bushes.

Grim along with Mindy came as quickly as they could, Irwin stood by with the statue of Mandy admiring her and worshipping her like a Goddess.

"Reaper, I want you to waste Billy for destroying my garden!" roared Skarr, "I want a garden that'll last forever, now I have to clean it up because of Billy!"

"Seriously Skarr, do you want to startup your garden everyday even with your new additional garden items like the Endsville townsfolk only to be destroyed by Billy?" asked Grim.

"Now that you mentioned that, it's no different before this, this, this, what is this apocalypse?" asked Skarr.

"It's called the Calamity" replied Grim, "and me scythe can't do a thing to reverse it."

"Well what about that Bastion place you were mentioning so that I can get back to being Miss Popular again?" asked Mindy.

"Hold on, I'm getting there" said Grim, "first we need to get Irwin, and even bring Mandy along in her statue form."

Grim ends up creating a portal with his scythe to which he along with Billy, Skarr, Mindy and Irwin bringing along Mandy in her statue form head toward the Bastion. There a certain Rucks was mending the Bastion when all of them showed right up.

"Grim, I didn't expect to see you so soon" said Rucks.

"Who the heck is the old guy?" asked Billy.

"He's Rucks, he is responsible for creating the Bastion, Billy her caused the Calamity in his world, is it possible for the Bastion to revive it?" asked Grim, "Me scythe won't even do the job right."

"Hmm, sounds like a tough job, tell you what, there are about six cores that you'll need to find for the Bastion" said Rucks, "I'll give you each a map to show you the way."

"Well they never said this was going to be easy" said Mindy as she was the most eager among them all to get this over with.

"I'm down with that" added Skarr.

As Grim was prepared to teleport the four to separate locations, Grim had hoped Billy wouldn't screw things up even more.

"Oh I do hope they'll be able to fix this mess" sighed Grim.

"They better" added Rucks.


	3. Retrieving the Cores

Chapter 3: Retrieving the Cores

It seemed like Billy had no choice but to retrieve the cores as he headed off, where he had to head toward the Wharf District. Billy wasn't sure what the core looked like, but as he continued his travels, some large gas guards noticed Billy wasn't from around the area.

"Alright kid, let's see some ID on you" said the gas guard to Billy.

"Are you guys ghosts here to scare me?" cried Billy.

"No, either you come up with some identification or we'll have to take you to jail" said the second gas guard.

As Billy searched his empty pockets, it was quite the obvious that he had nothing of value to give them.

"I gots nothing!" cried Billy.

"Hmm, he's not from around here, he doesn't appear to be that smart either" said the second gas guard as he huddled with his comrade.

"We just can't let someone like that around, think what the Marshals would do with us if they found out" said the first guard.

"Well, I'm in the mood for letting this imbecile do something amusing for us, then we can hand him over" laughed the second gas guard.

"Fine, but if he escapes, I'll blame you for it" replied the first gas guard.

But as the two gas guards turned around, Billy had already wondered off.

"Great now we're both going to get blamed for this, alert the others!" ordered the first gas guard.

Billy raced to where he thought the core might be, indeed it was quite a shiny crystal to Billy.

"Oh boy, this must be the core that old guy was talking about" said Billy.

"Hey don't do what I think you're going to do kid!" roared a larger gas guard as he came toward Billy with a scythe-like weapon.

Billy ends up taking the core anyway and literally runs for his life screaming as the large gas guard swings his scythe-like weapon around. Too bad Grim wasn't around to see it, as for the Reaper himself, he had been sent to the Wilderness to search for a core.

"Bah, I can't believe I have to do something like this" sighed Grim.

The Reaper dusted himself off and began to search for the core within the Wilderness itself, he was unaware he was being watched by a flock of peckers whom spotted the Reaper.

"Billy ruins the entire world all because he doesn't want to take a test" said Grim who continued to ramble on about Billy, "boy, now he has gotten me all dirty all because to search for some stupid core."

Suddenly the Reaper ends up hearing the flock of peckers coming his way.

"Say, what nice little birdies" said Grim suddenly one of them started to peck at poor Grim, "hey get your beak out of me eye!"

Then more of the peckers started to peck the Reaper and began to chase the Reaper throughout the forest as he was trying to do his best to search for the core. He tripped on a rock, then stumbled a few paces down a hill which the Reaper's face landed in some mud. Meanwhile, Billy was still running for his life from the large gas guard.

"Give me back that core!" roared the large gas guard as he continued to chase Billy.

"You'll never get me!" laughed Billy.

Billy headed for the skyward and ended up leaping right up in the air escaping the numerous gas guards whom were coming his way to stop him.

"Great, we're all going to get in trouble with the Marshals over this!" cried one of the gas guards.

As for Skarr, he landed in Ura territory where a core might be possibly found.

"Hmm, very odd, is this kind of like a Middle Eastern culture?" asked Skarr to himself.

Skarr ventured toward the Tazal Terminals where the Ura were within their main stronghold, but as Skarr approached the entrance, two large Ura guards prevented Skarr from entering.

"Go no further intruder" said the first Ura guard to Skarr.

"You're not from around here" added the second Ura guard.

"Yea, long story short, a kid known as Billy ruined my world, so I came to retrieve a core" said Skarr, "to have the Bastion restore my world."

Suddenly Skarr soon found himself with spears pointing at him.

"Hey, put that thing away, you could poke somebody's eye out" said Skarr.

"Looks like your other eye would be perfect" remarked the first Ura guard.

"Okay, I see we kind of gotten off to the wrong start" said Skarr.

"What's the meaning of all this racket?" asked Zulf who came out.

"Finally someone with some class" sighed Skarr.

"You, state your business or leave" continued Zulf.

"Please, I come in peace" said Skarr, "there's no need to point those very sharp spears at me."

"Lower your weapons and let him in" said Zulf.

Zulf indeed gave Skarr a tour of the Tazal Terminals to which Skarr was quite impressed by the Ura and their militaristic style.

"I must say, it must be pretty grand to be part of the Ura" said Skarr.

"I am glad you admire us" said Zulf, "I know that you're searching for a core to fix the Bastion to make sure your world is restored."

"So, are you just going to give it to me?" asked Skarr.

"First, impress us" replied Zulf, "then we may let you have it."


	4. Ruining Good Chances

Chapter 4: Ruining Good Chances

Skarr was hoping the Ura would hand over the core willingly within the Tazal Terminals. Zulf was continuing the tour to Skarr who was showing the former general how militaristic his people were.

"Hmm, I'm very impressed" said Skarr as he observed the Uran troops in action, "very adequate troops. Wish Hector had some of them."

"So, you were a general?" asked Zulf to Skarr.

"Yes, sadly Hector was bought out" continued Skarr, "now all I own is a simple garden in Endsville. I thought the Calamity brought the perfect garden for me to forge forever, until that Billy had survived it!"

"Tell me more about this Billy?" asked Zulf.

"Are you kidding me, Billy always likes to destroy my garden, he's the reason why the Calamity started in my world" continued Skarr.

Meanwhile back in the Bastion, Billy arrived on the scene with the core and Rucks was there without Grim.

"Hey, where the heck did Grim go?" asked Billy.

"He had to head to the Wilderness" replied Rucks.

"Where the heck did the one eye weirdo go to?" asked Billy.

"Tazal Terminals" continued Rucks.

"So where the heck are Irwin and Mindy?" continued Billy.

"They headed to Caelondia" replied Rucks.

"Where's that?" asked Billy.

"Take the Skyward" continued Rucks.

Meanwhile poor Grim was having issues of his own, the peckers continued to follow the Reaper everywhere he went, and he tried to use his scythe a few times to take down some of the peckers.

"Darn, these birds won't leave me alone!" cried Grim.

Grim tried his best to fend off the peckers as they came their way, but the Reaper would sadly be no match for them. He had to outrun the peckers as best as he could, he once again tumbled on a rock and fell down another hill, this time landing in a giant Venus fly trap that spat the Reaper right on out.

"Great, I guess I wasn't good enough for that Venus fly trap" said Grim who dusted himself up.

There the core sat which Grim could see it.

"Oh my, it's so beautiful" said Grim.

But as the Reaper was going to take another step closer, an Ankelgator took the core toward its lair.

"Hey, that's mine, you bring that back to me!" roared Grim as he began to chase down the Ankelgator.

Meanwhile for Mindy and Irwin, Irwin was always following Mindy throughout the city of Caeolondia. She hated the idea of Irwin following her.

"This is indeed a punishment!" cried Mindy, "I cannot believe such a loser like you would ever be following me!"

"But the old guy back at the Bastion wouldn't let me take the statue of Mandy with me" whined Irwin.

"You should have gone on your own somewhere else!" continued Mindy.

"But I'll be all alone!" cried Irwin.

"Excuse me, but is this gentleman bothering you?" asked the Kid as he noticed Mindy and Irwin arguing.

"Duh, this loser won't leave me alone!" continued Mindy to which she noticed the Kid had a Marshal's badge, "If you're part of the law here, do something about this nerd!"

The Kid seemed like he had no other choice but to take Irwin away.

"Wait yo, don't listen to her, she's whacked up crazy yo, she wants to take the core of the city!" cried Irwin as he was being escorted away.

"I'm not buying it" said the Kid as he continued to escort Irwin.

"Serves you right you loser!" laughed Mindy.

As Mindy headed off, she bumped into Zia who was having her own trouble.

"Just my luck to bump into another loser" said Mindy, "where the heck are you off running from?"

"The Marshals" replied Zia.

"Well one of them just took a loser away" laughed Mindy referring to Irwin.

"Why what did he do?" asked Zia.

"Nothing, he was just following me about" continued Mindy, "and I couldn't take it anymore!"

"That's kind of mean to do" said Zia, "you should try to get your friend out of jail."

"What, help a nerd like Irwin get out of prison, this is the best day of my life" laughed Mindy as she headed off.

"Wow, I hated to have you hear that statement" said a Marshal soldier as he was listening on Mindy's ramblings, "just for that you're off the hook."

Mindy headed off to search for the core, meanwhile Zia headed toward the prison where poor Irwin was being kept in his cell.

"You have a visitor" said the Kid as he showed Zia in.

"Hey, I don't know who the heck you are yo" said Irwin.

"I'm Zia" replied Zia, "that girl was so mean to you for letting you get locked up like this."

"I know, that Mindy she's going after the city's core, you have to stop her yo!" continued Irwin.

"The core, she's targeting the core, I'll put the other Marshals on alert" said the guard.

Mindy indeed was just inches away from obtaining the core, when Irwin along with the Kid and Zia managed to make it all the way to where she was.

"What, how did you get out of prison you loser!" roared Mindy.

"Don't take the core yo!" cried Irwin.

"There's no way that I'll stand talking to a statue for the rest of my life!" said Mindy who ends up taking the core.

Mindy ended up racing for her life to which the Kid along with Zia began to follow Irwin along with helping him up since he was rather slow catching up toward Mindy as she was making her way to the skyward.

"See you later losers!" laughed Mindy.

As Mindy leaped through the skyward, the Kid along with Zia and Irwin promptly followed as the place started to fall apart.


	5. The Other Cores

Chapter 5: The Other Cores

Mindy had landed back at the Bastion with a core in her hand. Rucks was rather impressed by Mindy until Irwin along with Zia and the Kid followed her.

"Hmm, I do remember you two from somewhere, but I just don't recall" said Rucks referring to Zia and the Kid.

Meanwhile for poor Grim who was searching for another core, the Reaper was chasing the Ankelgator throughout the swamp until the Reaper came toward the Ankelgator's lair.

"Ha, there she be" said Grim.

But before the Reaper could obtain the core, the Ankelgator propped right up sending the Reaper flying in the air and crashing into the ground. The Reaper ended up getting up and trying to run for the core again, but the Ankelgator popped right up.

"There's no way you'll be keeping me from the core" said Grim.

Grim then took out his scythe, as the Ankelgator moved around like a shark in the swamp itself, Grim was quite afraid of the Ankelgator not knowing where it'd strike next. The Ankelgator popped up a few times here and there making it problematic for the Reaper, but the Reaper ended up grabbing the core and rushing out of the swamp. He landed back in the Bastion all beaten up, while Skarr who was so impressed by the Ura was received their core cold heartedly without a fight.

"Great what makes you so perfect in not getting into a scrap like me?" asked Grim.

"I got class" laughed Skarr.

"Class, class, I wished Billy had went to his class so that he wouldn't have caused this mess to begin with!" continued Grim.

"Can we please get on with restoring the Bastion so that I won't be surrounded by losers anymore?" cried Mindy.

"Alright, alright, we just need two more cores" said Rucks.

"Great just two" sighed Grim.

"There might be another one somewhere deep in the Wilderness, Grim you'll be taking Billy and Irwin there, Mindy you'll head to the Quarry with the Kid and Zia" said Rucks.

"And what about me?" asked Skarr.

"You can always make the garden you ever wanted" continued Rucks.

"I'll do just that!" laughed Skarr.

Poor Grim he had to go to the Wilderness again with this time Billy and Irwin, as they arrived back in the Wilderness, peckers started to peck both Billy and Irwin since they were new prey for them. That obviously made Grim laugh to which the peckers then concentrated on the Reaper.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Grim.

The Reaper along with Irwin and Billy ran for their lives, meanwhile Mindy had arrived at the quarry with the Kid and Zia as they began to search for the core.

"Great I have to be followed by two new losers!" cried Mindy who didn't seem to enjoy being with either Zia or the Kid.

"Why do you keep on calling us that?" asked Zia.

"Because you two are!" roared Mindy to which it alerted some gas guards.

The trio had to make a run for their lives as they dashed out of the quarry but continued to do their best to search for the core that was supposed to be there.

"We have to get out of here" said Zia.

The Kid took out his hammer and started to smash the gas guards as they were coming in numbers.

"I'll hold them off" said the Kid as he gave the two girls time to search for the core.

As the Kid did his best as the attacking gas guards went after him, Zia and Mindy continued to search for the core. As they found it, a large gas guard came swooping down nearly hitting both of them with his scythe-like weapon.

"There is no way some big loser like this will keep me from being with any of these other losers for the rest of my life" said Mindy.

Mindy dived right down at the large gas guard and gave him quite a beating, as the Kid was rushing to help, he was surprised that Mindy could handle herself pretty well. As for Grim, Billy and Irwin, all three continued to be harassed by the peckers whom continued to peck every part of their body. Well, not every part, but most of the parts of their bodies were pecked by the peckers. The trio had finally got away from the peckers to rest.

"Oh thank goodness, we can finally rest" sighed Grim.

"Wow, those birds really packed the punch" laughed Billy.

"Too bad they couldn't do the job so that I can finally get rid of you" sighed Grim.

"We have to get out of here yo" said Irwin.

"First thing's first, we need to find the core" said Grim.

"The core must be around here somewhere, or core, core, core" said Billy.

As Billy walked a few paces, he soon found himself getting stuck in some quick sand.

"Wow, what are the odds of that happening!" laughed Grim as he noticed Billy sinking.

"Uh, Grim, I could use some help if you gave me the end of your scythe" said Billy.

"Hmm, do I owe Mother Nature to do in Billy, or should that be leaved to me?" pondered Grim as Billy continued to sink in the quick sand.

"Eh, Grim, help!" cried Billy.

"Billy's in trouble yo!" said Irwin as he grabbed Grim's scythe.

"Hey, you better not lose me scythe!" said Grim.

Both Irwin and Grim had Billy grab the other end of the scythe, and began to pull Billy out of the quicksand.

"Oh that's just great" said Grim as Billy dusted himself off, "I was hoping there would be a tragedy to getting rid of you, after all you caused the Calamity."

"I hope we find the core yo" said Irwin.

As the trio wondered off, Skarr was having a fun time building his garden which Rucks was impressed by Skarr.

"Magnificent" said Skarr.

"Wow, you add wonders to the Bastion" said Rucks.

"I know, I just hope that Billy doesn't ruin it" said Skarr, "or I just might go crazy over it."


	6. Putting Things Back Together or Not

Chapter 6: Putting Things Back Together or Not

After fighting their way through, Mindy ended up grabbing the core, likewise poor Grim, Billy and Irwin found their core a well. Rucks had nearly about all the cores ready for the Bastion to be completed. Mindy along with Grim and Skarr were all more than eager to finally be able to get back to their own lives.

"The best part is no one would ever remember this ever happening again" said Rucks.

"Never again?" asked Billy.

"Never, ever, ever, ever" continued Rucks.

"Oh thank goodness" said Grim in such a relief.

"I can finally go back to my garden" laughed Skarr.

"And I can be miss popular again" said Mindy.

The scene went to Irwin who was still worshipping the statue of Mandy as a Goddess.

"And what do you think about all of this Irwin?" asked Grim.

Irwin looked at the statue of Mandy, and then looked at everyone else.

"I agree with Billy, we shouldn't go back to the way things were!" cried Irwin.

"Yea, you tell them that Irwin, and I'm never going to take that test I didn't study for!" laughed Billy.

"Well there are more of us than you losers" said Mindy as she along with the others guarded the machine that could restore their world again.

Billy ran to try to grab the Reaper's scythe from his hands as poor Billy was in a desperate move to ensure that he wouldn't have to take the test. The Kid ended up being on Grim's side trying to help the Reaper in his struggle along with Zia as well.

"Pull harder kids!" cried Grim as he was trying to get his scythe back from Billy.

"I will NEVER TAKE THAT TEST!" roared Billy.

Irwin then took Billy's side and decided to help out as well, the two struggled as they tried to take Grim's scythe away. Mindy obviously took Grim's side as well along with Skarr. They pulled, and they pulled until the scythe flew right out of their hands.

"Runaway scythe!" cried Grim.

The scythe ended up smacking the machine that was supposed to restore their world.

"Oh great, now you've done it!" cried Grim.

"She's going to blow!" cried Rucks.

As everyone else made a daring escape, the machine did indeed blew right up, which would only cause further Calamity and havoc for everyone else around them. The worlds around them then began to split into the multiverses with Mandy no longer being the statue of herself, but instead multiple Mandys from other worlds were not very happy what just happened.

"Great job, you just screwed up my Empire!" roared a Mandy who was an Empress in the world she ruled.

"But it's not me fault, it's all Billy's fault, dish would have never happened if Billy didn't mess around with me trunk" said Grim.

"Oh boy, a million Mandys to all love!" cried Irwin with joy.

"There's no way that none of us would ever like you" said the original Mandy who was back to her normal self.

All the other Mandys took their turns in beating up Billy in their own manner, but Mandy and her other versions were not the only ones upset, Mindy and the other Mindys from the other worlds were also equally upset along with also all the other Skarrs as well.

"I'm so glad that I'm the only Reaper here" laughed Grim with a sigh of relief as the other versions of Mandy and Mindy began to beat up the Billy who caused the Calamity within their worlds to happen.

"Remember kids, this is what happens when you do not want to take a test, and ruin other worlds in trying to get out of it" said Rucks as Grim was nodding with approval to which the scene ends from there.


End file.
